Chaelthony
Chaelthony is a land inhabited by the Chaelthon. It is far from the archipelago across the ocean. Chaelthony is a small empire, but one that is impossible to break into, because they have many allies. The reason for this is the Chealthon's incredible intelligence. They have invented numerous inventions that are nearly impossible to replicate. A few of these have found their way to the archipelago and are treated as great artifacts. The way the Chaelthon's have produced these is through their attempts at finding immortality and their attempts to make magic common and inexpensive. They have never succeeded at this and never will, but this endeavor has led them to great scientific feats and a deep understanding of astrology. Etymology Chael=Of the stars Thon=Knowers, Seers, Prophets, Oracles -y=An inflective that means "Home of" Inventions and Discoveries The cost to build these is usually paid for by the government in a morbid form. When a person dies, their corpse's blood, and remaining life force are taken by the government and sent to "magic factories" which produce the majority of Chaelthon artifacts. Universities are given a portion of this blood. For groups that do not get this blood such as the Guild of Ryrion, well... the Guild goes through a lot of new members. Eabando Press In the middle of the Adrias Dynasty, when Chaelthony became a more intellectually focused civilization, many students were frustrated with the lack of resources for learning. In fact, there were many resources, but they were holed up and copyrighted by Universities. Because of this, Dynal Eabando spent her life dedicated to the construction of a machine that would replicate the text of documents. At first the University she worked for refused to publish her work, and by her contract she could not publish it herself. However, the University eventually agreed to let it exist so long as it was only used to publish minor works. The minor works were distributed throughout Chaelthony to entice young people to come to Universities. At the time, only a few Universities had Eabando Presses, but today, nearly every town in Chaelthony has one. Shasyl Lamp Shasyl Lamps are incredibly expensive to make, so only the major cities of Chaelthony have them, however they are beautiful street lamps. They are magicked to detect when the sun sets each night, and turn on at those times. A few extremely wealthy individuals have purchased Shaysl Lamps for their homes, but the cost to make them makes owning Shaysl Lamps feel immoral to most. Ingthy Purifier Ingthy Purifiers are also incredibly expensive to make, but they are more utilizable so that many cities have them. When Ingthy Ivivg first invented the purifier, most people used them individually, so that the cost for a city of people to have them would be phenomenal. However, around halfway through the Leofauld Dynasty, the purifier's patent was purchased by Chaelthony itself, and began installing them into the dams of the rivers of Chaelthony. After this, waterborne disease was nearly eliminated in Chaelthony and Chaelthony experienced a population explosion of never before seen numbers. Ferumchet Stone Thaelli Ferumchet founded the Guild of Ryrion near the end of the Leofauld Dynasty. It consists of a massive building, used by many for religious purposes. The members of the Guild, however, are often conducting experiments on contract with private individuals, usually contracts that Universities have already refused to do. It is because of this that the Guild typically gets shady requests for research. One of those requests was the creation of the Ferumchet Stone. The Ferumchet Stone is a stone that contains a person's soul. The idea is that if you take a dying person, and convert their soul into a stone, that perhaps they will be protected from the afterlife. Many people who fear the afterlife because of their criminal lives convert into Ferumchet Stones. There are many Ferumchet stones deep in the Guild. They are closely protected, and nobody outside the Guild has been able to reproduce them. History Adrias Dynasty The Adrias Dynasty marks the creation of Chaelthony by Kristin Adrias I. The traditional date is set sometime on March 17, Year of the Draconic Moon (by the Chaelthon calendar). We can not know this for sure though, all we know is that it was sometime in the Year of the Draconic Moon. Ivivg Dynasty In the Year of the Indigo Stone, a war broke out between the Adrias Dynasty and a neighboring territory. Many Chaelthon technologies were stolen, but Chaelthony's allies ended the war. The leaders of the Adrias Dynasty were killed, leaving power to the Ivivgs, a family respected within Chaelthony for their founding of the University of Ivivg, which still stands today. Leofauld Dynasty In a scandal we know little about for it was covered up well (we do know it included intermarrying, incest, and illegitimate heirs to the throne), the Ivivg Dynasty fell. Chaelthony became a direct democracy with the Leofauld family as a figurehead monarchy. Ferthto Dynasty On July 21 in the Year of the Golden Rose, the beauracracy of the direct democracy was deemed to be unmanageable. The democracy appointed the Fertho family to the role of republican leaders. Provinces The Capital of Chaelthony, Faerthsu, is in the Hol Province. The major city Reginwig is in Hol, Doncome is in Sara, Rhyes is in Sara, and Lesley is in Comechael. Karic Province The Karic Province is the most un-Chaelthony-like province. It consists mostly of farmland, has few major roads, and only has small clusters of towns with no major cities. Despite being in Chaelthony, most Chaelthon in the Karic Province are actually very uneducated. This is because agriculture isn't very profitable in Chaelthony, and most families do not have the will nor the money to send their children to a major University. On top of all this, the Vandachard of Karic's treasury is usually close to empty. This is because, once again, agriculture is a terrible industry in Chaelthony, and most members of the Karic Province are poor enough to be tax exempt under Chaelthony's federal laws. Karic has a population of approximately 500. The Vandachard of Karic's treasury has a yearly profit of about 300 Radots per year. Karic is about 1 Dasiz2 (approx. 3947.6089 mi2) in area. Ansung Province The Ansung province is the largest province of Chaelthony, but also the most scarcely populated. There are a few clumps of towns connected by stone highway, but the majority of the province consists of lakes and rivers that are infested with carnivorous, violent species of fish. Despite all of this, Ansung is often the most "interesting" province in Chaelthony, for around the lakes and rivers reside ancient mysterious temples and burial mounds which Chaelthon archeologists explore whenever they can survive it. Ansung has a population of approximately 1,000. The Vandachard of Ansung's treasury has a yearly profit of about 1,500 Radots per year. Ansung is about 3 Dasiz2 in area. Halken Province The Halken province is home to Everniel, what was the Capitol of Chaelthony before the war that ended the Adrias Dynasty. The Capitol was moved closer to sea for its safety. The Halken province is not covered in any other major cities, though it has an enormous population due to the Ingthy Purifiers. This population is well spread out, and while it is a mostly labourious Province, the majority of its citizens are highly educated. Estimates put 85% of Halken's citezenry as University graduates. Despite this, most people in Halken work as miners, lumberers, and Faendic Farmers (Faendic is a popular plant in Chaelthony that can be used to produce a tincture which creates a high in Humans). Halken has a population of approximately 70,000. The Vandachard of Halken's treasury has a yearly profit of about 3,000 Radots per year. Halken is about 2 Dasiz2 in area. Hol Province The Hol province is home to the Capitol Faerthsu, and to the major city Reginwig. It is the administrative province and really doesn't do much for the country. However, it is populous and wealthy due to its continued embassies with nearby nations, and a series of lords bidding for the attention of the Ferthto family, usually in hopes of being appointed Vandachard, or merely to lobby some political interest. The vast majority of citizens of Hol are university graduates, mostly because its a citizenship requirement for people over the age of 26 (including the members of the foreign embassies). Those people without university degrees are denied a few political rights and generally are treated as second class citizens by those who know their degree-less status. Hol has a population of approximately 99,500. The Vandachard of Hol's treasury has a yearly profit of about 2,500 Radots per year. Hol is about 1 Dasiz2 in area. Comechael Province Comechael is home to the University of Comechael in the major city Lesley. The University of Comechael is essentially a university for those who can't afford other universities. Because of this, Comechael is inundated with people from all over Chaelthony. Many of the people in Chaelthony who want to be University graduates but who can't afford a Sara Province University populate the area around the city of Lesley. This generates a lot of wealth for Comechael, but disproportionately. The Comechael Vandachard is more concerned with protecting Lesley than the rest of its citizens. As such, many people in Comechael are poor beyond belief, despite often having degrees. Comechael has a population of approximately 60,000 (note: Many times the federal government of Chaelthony has caught the Vandachard of Comechael counting University students as citizens of Comechael even if they're citizens of other provinces, so the population of Comechael is speculated to be severely exaggerated by most academics). The Vandachard of Comechael's treasury has a yearly profit of about 2,000 Radots per year. Comechael is about 1 Dasiz2 in area. Sara Province The gem of Chaelthony. Sara Province has been advocated by many to be the real Capitol of Chaelthony for its historical and scholarly significance. However, the Ferthto family refuses to move there because not only would it handicap the economy of Hol Province, it would also be too close to neighboring states. Sara Province is home to both Doncome and Rhyes. Doncome is home to two universities: the University of Ivivg, and the University of Yasal. Rhyes is home to one university (the University of Rikuz) and home to The Guild of Ryrion. Sara Province has a number of historical sites, and most academics theorize that the Chaelthon actually originated from somewhere in the Sara Province (this is completely false, but the academics believe it out of dogmatic reverence for Sara Province). Sara Province has a population of approximately 70,000. The Vanachard of Sara's treasury has a yearly profit of about 3,500 Radots per year. Sara is about 1 Dasiz2 in area. Architecture A visitor to Chaelthony would assume that the Chaelthon love the color white, because nearly all the stones that can be used for housing mined in Halken Province are white or very light blue. These stones are very hard to cut as well, so Chaelthon architecture is known for being blocky and unrefined. An extremely rare wealthy citizen may have a domed roof, but chances are that wealthy citizen paid at least 700 Radots for each dome. The one thing that Chaelthon architecture has to its advantage is ornate sculptures, similar to Earth's gothic gargoyles, portraying various deities. The stone that these sculptures are made out of is quite malleable, but it can not be used to build buildings, because it is too malleable. Most people live in giant apartment complexes that go subterranean as well as into the sky. Biology The Chaelthons are tall and lean sometimes bordering on emeciated. They have skin so black it looks like polished obsidian and they sometimes have colored scleras. Despite being physically quite weak, their height and appearance lend to them a fearful credibility. Their early mastery and aptitude with magic are a direct result of their ritualistic consumption of Dreamer's Kiss, an aquatic flower found locally and capable of inducing visionary states. Geography Chaelthony is surrouned to the west by the Pactli Mountains, with a peak elevation of a little over 6600 feet. the Tlanle River forms the border between Karic Province and Ansung Province. In Northern Ansung resides the Lincua River, and in middle Ansung resides the Huitcla River. The Otcle river forms the border between Ansung and Halken, though many rivers in Ansung lead into it. The Zixo River forms the border between Halken and Sara and Comechael. Spirituality The Chaelthon are very open with religion but they are private about it. People who speak openly of religion in Chaelthon society are considered rude and inconsiderate. Gender/Family Chaelthon are monogomous and very serious about it. They also are homophobic. Social Structure At the top of the social hierarchy sits the republic and the Ferthto family. Beneath them are a series of scholars who advise them, and who advise the Vindachard, the equivalent of governors in our society. Beneath them come the Vindachard themselves, who govern over provinces aided by a council of scholars. Beneath the Vindachard are the aristocrats. Despite having no legal standing, many Vindachard are corrupt and can be bought into the interests of the aristocracy. Because of this the Ferthto family often has to depose Vindachard. Beneath the Vindachard are the Brytlett, or people who govern small parts of a province, called Brytos. Category:Civilizations